1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a pipet used to measure a discrete amount of a fluid. More particularly, the invention relates to a flow through pipet, wherein a fluid is delivered to the pipet through a first end and a predetermined amount of fluid is dispensed through a second end.
2. Background
Pipets are used to extract, measure and transfer a pre-determined volume of a fluid. A typical pipet draws fluid by suction from a fluid source and then dispenses the fluid volume into a receiving vessel. Pipets are typically used in laboratory and clinical environments. A typical pipet includes a cylindrical vessel that is open at both ends and has a mark specifying a predefined volume and a means to apply pressure and suction to one end of the vessel.
In use, one end of the pipet is immersed in a source of fluid and suction is applied to the vessel at the other end. The operator adjusts the level of fluid in the vessel to a specified mark. Next, the pipet is positioned to access a receiving vessel and pressure or gravity forces the fluid out of the pipet into the receiving vessel. The pipet is then withdrawn from the receiving vessel and is relocated to prepare to intake the next volume of fluid from the same or another fluid source.
In addition to manual pipets, automated pipet systems have been developed. An example automated pipet system may include a syringe, a stepper motor, a three-way valve to select between intake and dispense functions, and equipment necessary to move the pipet vertically in and out of a fluid as well as equipment necessary to move the pipet horizontally from an intake location to a dispense location. Although a means to apply pressure and suction has been automated and the movement of the pipet in the x and y directions has been automated, typically the same basic design is used, wherein a cylindrical vessel is opened at both ends. Examples of typical “glass straw” pipet vessels may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,992,947, 4,476,095, 4,624,147, 5,090,255, 5,271,902, 5,679,575, 5,820,824, and 6,253,628.
A drawback with typical manual pipets and with typical automated pipets is that fluid is drawn into the pipet and dispensed from the pipet through the same orifice, which is usually located at the lower end of the pipet. Filling and dispensing of fluid from the same orifice in the pipet necessitates locating the pipet in a fluid source to fill the pipet and then relocating the pipet at a dispensing location every time it is desired to dispense a sample of fluid. Consequently, automated pipet systems require complex systems to relocate the pipet from the fluid source to the dispensing location.
A pipet is desirable that is capable of delivering a repeatable predetermined volume of fluid, wherein the pipet fills from the top and dispenses from the bottom, i.e., a flow through pipet. It is further desirable to provide a top fill pipet that does not trap air in the measuring chamber. Such a pipet could be provided in an automated pipetting system wherein the pipet would not have to be repositioned to a fill location after dispensing a fluid sample, thereby greatly simplifying an automated pipetting system.